someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Recked Blue
566921 (talk) 19:45, June 29, 2014 (UTC) I was about 12 when I got it, a pokémon blue cartridge of my own! Don't get me wrong, it wasn't my first pokémon game, I had yellow, and red. I was in a pawnshop, looking around for anything interesting. I'd been here before, trying to find generation one Pokémon games, but I'd never had any success. I walked over to the video game section, and they had a whole stack of old games. I spotted out a blue cartridge with the sticker ripped off, in the middle of the pile. I asked if I could look at it, and the employees opened the glass cabinet, and handed me the cartridge. I was curious of what game it was, and it was only two dollars, so I bought it. The next day I pulled out my Gameboy, and inserted the cartridge. And the Pokémon opening started. "Pokémon blue!" I said, excitedly. Right off the bat I could tell something was wrong, as the opening theme had sounded rather off. it sounded like the pallet town theme sped up. It bugged my ears a little, but it wasn't that loud as the Gameboy's max volume isn't that loud. I completely muted the Gameboy. I was still thrown off by the weird opening theme so I pushed continue . "there is no save file" that's strange, I thought, wouldn't there be NO continue option if this was true? I thought about it a little longer. Then I pushed new game, and oaks figure appeared as it should. He gave his normal, dramatic, boring little speech about how he's to old to fulfill his dreams blah blah blah, and then I decided I could turn on the volume again. So I turned it about mid-volume to check if it was safe, and sure enough, it was. Everything in the game seemed normal up until after you defeat your rival for the first time. Instead of saying his usual dicky remarks he said " good match " that's weird I thought. Again, the game was normal until I fought him at cerulean city. His first line was a bit off, he said "let's fight buddy" okay now that was definitely wrong. After I had won the battle he said something I thought was very creepy. He said "I know." you know what? I thought to myself. So this time I prepared for the Next time I'd battle him, and I knew that all my Pokémon would be at least 5 levels higher then his. When I got to the S.S Anne I went straight for the area you battle him. Another weird text box appeared , " I won't lose to my best friend! " the battle started and ended rather quickly , I sent out my starter, blastoise, which I had recently evolved. I knocked out his team with ease, but his last pokemon, ratticate, was even stronger then his starter. Even so I knocked him out with two water gun attacks. Ratticate has fainted. So after that I continued on my journey to become the champion. Everything was normal until I got to the elite four. I walked up to Lorelei, the first of the elite four, when the pallet town music started playing. I found this creepy because that's not the set music theme for that specific area. After I defeated Lorelei, the music continued. When I walked up to the final elite four, lance, the music sped up to a rapid pace, reminding me of that evil opening theme. Lance sent out his first pokemon, dragonair. but instead of it being level fifty four, it was an astounding level sixty four. I knew it wouldn't matter, because my Pokémon were level seventy and above. I finished the battle rather quickly. anxious to see what my rival was going to say, I walked up to him, for the final battle. "I know... ... ..." He said. Followed by a second message, "I know your weakness." I was confused, but continued playing. Just then the battle started, and as I half expected, the pallet town music was playing, only it was slow, and soft. My rivals sprite was different then his usual 'check me out' pose. He was sitting down, crying. Or what I thought he looked like, but I couldn't tell because the graphics back then were terrible. Anyway, the battle started, and ended. As expected, I won. After the battle he said something that made my skin crawl. He said, "your weakness is passion. you care too much for your Pokémon." Just after the text box went away. my rival walked up to my sprite and one last text box came up. "You lose.." I was just staring at the screen at that moment, fascinated by this twist in the story. Then something strange happened. I warped to a dark room. I opened the menu to see if I could use flash, but there was no Pokémon option. When I closed the menu, a text box appeared. "You depend on your Pokémon way to much." I was so Into the game that I didn't notice it was 2:00 AM. Another text box appeared, saying, "see? Your Passion and dependence on your stupid Pokémon caused your loss." Loss at what? I thought, then the text box disappeared. The screen was black. I opened the menu again, and checked the player card, and the sprite was different. He was sitting down, crying. Category:Video Game Category:Video Games Category:Pokemon Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story